legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S2 P3/Transcript
(Alkorin is seen standing alone as Renex approaches from behind and bows) Renex: My lord.... Alkorin: What is it Highlord? Renex: Sir, your friends have arrived for the meeting. Alkorin: *sigh* Let them in. Renex: Right away sir. (Renex walks down and opens the door. Starkiller, Noob Saibot and Quan Chi all enter as Alkorin turns to them) Alkorin: Ah, hello there brothers. Starkiller: My lord. Alkorin: Welcome back Starkiller. I take it the mission was a failure? Starkiller: Unfortunately yes sir. Alkorin: Hmph. These kids are more troublesome than I thought. Noob Saibot: Their teamwork is definitely a problem. Alkorin: Yes. Say, where's Salem? Quan Chi: Hard to say. It's not like we keep track of her. Starkiller: She'll show up sir, I know it. Alkorin: Of course she will. She wouldn't want to back out of all I've offered her. Quan Chi: No one would. Noob Saibot: So what's this meeting even about? Alkorin: Well gentlemen, I think it's time to begin our search for more Stones. Starkiller: You mean besides the Reality Stone? Alkorin: Yes. And I know the next one to go for. (A knock is then heard on the door) Quan Chi: Hmm? Renex: It must be Salem. She finally got the message huh? Alkorin: Sounds like it. Starkiller: Should we let her in? Renex: I got it. (Renex goes and lets Salem in) Alkorin: There we go. The gang's all here. Salem: Some are still missing I noticed. Renex: Yes, but this is enough to start the meeting. Quan Chi: Where have you been Salem? Salem: I've been preparing fresh Grimm for Alkorin. Alkorin: And I appreciate every one you send. Renex: Though it would seem the Pures still haven't taken their presence well. Salem: I'm surprised you're Pures are so against my Grimm. They were once creatures of dark being, such as yourself. Alkorin: Ah yes. The God of Darkness from your world. Renex: In time though I'm sure the Pures will get the message. But now on to the reason we are here. Alkorin: Right. The Stones. (Alkorin projects two images of the Reality and Time Stones) Alkorin: I have located the next two Stones on our list. Reality and Time. Salem: Really now? Alkorin: Yes. And they're both in the possession of powerful beings. The Time Stone is in the hands of Doctor Stephen Strange, and the Reality Stone is acting as the life source of the God of Trickery, Lestros. However as Starkiller learned, Lestros is still working with the Defenders. Starkiller: Correct. Alkorin: The final two Stones have yet to be found, but for now we're gonna focus on these two. I will be sending a few of you out to extract them. Noob Saibot: Yes sir. Alkorin: Saibot, you and Starkiller will make a move and track down Strange. Quan Chi, Salem, I'm trusting you two with finding a way to get Lestros and remove his Stone. Got it? Starkiller: Yes sir. We've got the message. Quan Chi: We will begin as soon as we can Alkorin. Alkorin: Good. I trust you will all succeed in your mission. (The group nods as they all leave Alkorin's castle, leaving him and Renex alone) Alkorin: Think about it Renex, soon we will have enough power to reshape this Multiverse into what we dreamed it to be. Renex: Yes we will sir. (The two smirk. It then cuts to The Defenders's home where Erin is seen sleeping in her bed. Rose then comes in excited) Rose: Erin! Erin wake up! Erin: *Wakes up* AHH! ROSIE WHAT IS IT!? Rose: Come out here! I made something I think you'll like! Erin: Made something? Rose: Yeah come look! Erin: Okay then. (Rose runs out of the room as Erin gets up and follows her into the other room where she's seen holding something out) Rose: Check it out! Erin: Whoa! (Rose is seen holding an ice sculpture of a cat in her hands) Rose: You like it? It took me all night to make! Erin: You made that??? Rose: Yeah! Amazing right? Erin: Rosie that's amazing! You're sculpting skills are so good now! Rose: Thanks! But that's not all it does! (Rose taps the cat's head, causing it to come to life and start meowing) Rose: Look at this! Erin: WHAT?! Rose: I know right? It's so cute! (The ice cat jumps down onto the floor and rubs up against Erin's leg) Rose: Aww! Isn't that cute Erin? Erin: How....? Rose: I just used my powers to turn it into an Ice Guardian! Except this one's a cat! (The cat meows as Rose smiles) Rose: You like it? Erin: Yeah yeah, it's cute. Rose: Is something wrong Erin? Erin: N-No, no, nothings wrong Rosie. This is very cute and amazing you did this. Rose: But why do you still sound- (Rose then remembers why Erin might be upset by this) Rose:.... Oh. Erin: I just can't see how I haven't figured this all out yet. Rose: You'll figure it out eventually Erin! You can't just think that because I do it means you can't. Erin: I know. It just bothers me for some reason. Rose: Oh... (The cat then starts dripping with water) Rose: *gasp* No! (The cat then begins falling apart before melting away) Erin: It melted! Rose: Awwww! I was gonna give you her as a pet.... Erin: Oh it's fine Rosie. It probably wouldn't have lasted long anyway. (The two then sit in silence before Erin brightens up with a smile) Erin: Wait! That cat actually reminds me! (Erin runs out into her room) Rose: Huh? (Erin comes back with a small box in her arms) Erin: I got you a little gift a few days ago I think you'll like! Rose: What is it? Erin: Open it up and look! (Rose then walks up and opens the box before she gasps and covers her mouth) Rose: Oh my god you didn't! Erin: Oh I did Rosie! (Rose reaches into the box, pulling out a small black kitten) Rose: Where-Where did you get it?! Erin: Oh I found it out in the city while I was shopping. I kept it in that box with some food and stuff until I could figure when it was best to give him to you! Rose: You-You REALLY got me a cat!? Erin: That's right! Rose: Erin! This is the best gift EVER!! (Rose puts the kitten on the floor before she hugs Erin) Rose: Thank you so much! Erin: I knew you'd like it Rosie! (Rose lets go and goes to look at the kitten) Rose: He's so cute! Erin: I know! That's why I thought you'd like him so much! (Rose pets the kitten as it meows) Rose: Awwww! Erin: You like him? Rose: Yeah! He's adorable! Erin: Well that's good to hear. I knew you were wanting a cat for awhile now. Rose: Yeah! And don't worry, I'll take good care of him! Erin: I know you will. Now then, you wanna go outside? Rose: Sure! (Rose takes the kitten and puts it back in the box before she and Erin go to head outside. It then cuts to the two outside on the beach) Rose: Hey Erin! Erin: Yeah? Rose: Watch this! (Rose uses her ice powers and throws a snowball into the air, causing it to detonate and rain snowflakes through the air) Rose: Awesome right? Erin: Pfft, I can do one WAY bigger than that Rosie. Rose: Ha! Prove it. Erin: Ooooooh. Little Girl you are about to regret those words. (Erin makes a snow ball. She then throw it super high in the air. Then detonates it. Erin then takes a few steps away from Rose) Rose:.... Well? Erin: Wait for it. (A moment later, Rose gets buried under snow) Erin: Did it! (Rose pops her head out of the snow) Rose: Dang it. Erin: Told you you'd regret it. Rose: Yeah... (Rose digs herself out of the snow and wipes herself off) Erin: It's nice we could get this time to hang out Rosie. Rose: Yeah! I think it's really helped us bond now that I'm an adult! Erin: Speaking of which, you can still bond to people right? Rose: Of course. In fact, Mina and Omega are bonding right now. Literally. Erin: Oh. Rose: Why? Erin: Well....I mean it has been awhile since we've bonded together. Rose: Huh. Yeah it has. Erin: Soooooo… You wanna bond for a bit? Rose: Sure! It can't hurt can it? Erin: Haha, yeah. (Rose then walks up to Erin and bonds with her) Rose: *voice* There we go! Erin: Oooooh....That feels weird. Rose: Been awhile remember? Erin: Yeah. Now I can tell. Rose: *voice* You want me to separate? Erin: No no it's fine. This brings back memories... Rose: *voice* Yeah. Same for me. Erin: You just wanna go back inside? Rose: *voice* Sure. Erin: Got it. (Erin goes back inside with Rose bonded to her) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts